corunafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Emperors of Teroasian Empire
The Emperors of the Teroasian Empire (Aphalasian:'' Saravan'') are the rulers of the craikan nation of Teroas located in the northwestern part of Holmar. There were sixty-one emperors who ruled the empire, coming from eight dynasties. Presently, the throne of the empire is fought over by three contenders. Emperors of the Teroasian Empire The founder of the empire, Calogero Carudas, was a member of the vizantian imperial family and thereby claimed to be the natural successor of the Vizantian Empire. 'House of Carudas' *1. Calogero (reigned 108 A.V to 125 A.V *2. Faelan I (reigned 125 A.V to 151 A.V) *3. Theotakar II (reigned 151 A.V to 186 A.V) *4. Kelast (reigned 186 A.V to 210 A.V) *5. Theotakar II (reigned 210 A.V to 212 A.V) *6. Faelan II (reigned 212 A.V to 248 A.V) *7. Sarlo (reigned 248 A.V to 263 A.V) 'House of Merganser' Sarlo was succeeded by his only son-in-law, Garad Merganser, instead of one of his relatives. *8. Garad I (reigned 263 A.V to 273 A.V) *9. Garad II (reigned 273 A.V to 301 A.V) *10. Theotakar III (reigned 301 A.V to 307 A.V) 'House of Virdo' *11. Tydeus (reigned 310 A.V to 336 A.V) *12. Demakrio I (reigned 336 A.V to 348 A.V) *13. Faelan III (reigned 348 A.V to 361 A.V) *14. Demakrio II (reigned 361 A.V to 385 A.V) *15. Demakrio III (reigned 385 A.V to 392 A.V) *16. Demakrio IV (reigned 392 A.V to 415 A.V) *17. Garad III (reigned 415 A.V to 479 A.V) *18. Keliren (reigned 479 A.V to 502 A.V) 'House of Drepanon' *19. Faelan III (reigned 502 A.V to 516 A.V) *20. Theotakar IV (reigned 516 A.V to 537 A.V) *21. Saperin (reigned 537 A.V to 550 A.V) *22. Serenor I (reigned 550 A.V to 574 A.V) *23. Alugias (reigned 574 A.V to 599 A.V) *24. Faelan IV (reigned 599 A.V to 611 A.V) *25. Faelan V (reigned 611 A.V to 656 A.V) *26. Mauleon I (reigned 656 A.V to 676 A.V) 'House of Golkunda' *27. Mauleon II (reigned 676 A.V to 708 A.V) *28. Serenor II (reigned 708 A.V to 722 A.V) *29. Serenor III (reigned 722 A.V to 735 A.V) *30. Serenor IV (reigned 735 A.V to 749 A.V) *31. Faelan VI (reigned 749 A.V to 789 A.V) *32. Tanloss (reigned 789 A.V to 806 A.V) 'House of Golkunda/Dagarem' *33. Gainas I (reigned 806 A.V to 835A.V) *34. Theotakar V (reigned 835 A.V to 838 A.V) *35. Gainas II (reigned 838 A.V to 840 A.V) *36. Faelan VII (reigned 840 A.V to 856 A.V) *37. Faelan VIII (reigned 856 A.V to 857 A.V) *38. Gainas III (reigned 857 A.V to 881 A.V) 'House of Drastar' *39. Rhedas (reigned 881 A.V to 897 A.V) *40. Mauleon III (reigned 897 A.V to 933 A.V) *41. Gainas IV (reigned 933 A.V to 962 A.V) *42. Theotakar VI (reigned 962 A.V to 980 A.V) *43. Dalin (reigned 980 A.V to 1007 A.V) 'House of Dagarem' *44. Gainas V (reigned 1007 A.V to 1026 A.V) *45. Demakrio V (reigned 1026 A.V to 1049 A.V) *46. Garad IV (reigned 1049 A.V to 1101 A.V) *47. Gainas VI (reigned 1101 A.V to 1134 A.V) *48. Garad V (reigned 1134 A.V to 1153 A.V) *49. Adalem (reigned 1153 A.V to 1177 A.V) *50. Demakrio VI (reigned 1177 A.V to 1202 A.V) 'House of Teletinor' *51. Theotakar VII (reigned 1202 A.V to 1246 A.V) *52. Theotakar VIII (reigned 1246 A.V to 1273 A.V) *53. Faelan XI (reigned 1273 A.V to 1307 A.V) *54. Mauleon IV (reigned 1307 A.V to 1333 A.V) *55. Serenor V (reigned 1333 A.V to 1369 A.V) *56. Demakrio VII (reigned 1369 A.V to 1395 A.V) *57. Gereon (reigned 1395 A.V to 1414 A.V) *58. Vortis (reigned 1314 A.V to 1439 A.V) *59. Serenor VI (reigned 1439 A.V to 1473 A.V) *60. Demakrio VIII (reigned 1473 A.V to 1494 A.V) Question of Succession Currently, the imperial throne of Teroas is vacated and now found itself fought over by many relatives and pretenders the privileged to sit on it. Out of these many disputes comes three strong contenders. The imperial government supports the claims of the late emperor's nephew, who is now styled Adova Vertlig Demakrio, now styled Demakrio X, who is the only son of the emperor's half-sister and only sibling, the Irgun Vertliga Vahenys. The task of heading his administration was now left to his mother and father, now styled Vrigos Tagavor Ilgahanis (Regent). He occupies the rich Acais province and the capital city, Onida. The bulk of the army and navy are at his side of the conflict. Another strong claimant to the throne is the late emperor's cousin, now styled Aravelean I, who command the mountain region of Varus. He is a well known general, veteran of many battles in and out of the country and a good administrator during his tenure as Senir (Head of District) in Varus. Last of the contenders is the former Agsavan (Head Minister) of the Empire, now styled as Gosdantin I, who controls Qena, Caietan and Palomar. Related matrilineally to the House of Teletinor, he is popular amongst his men because of his radical reforms that strengthen the Tharses (Peasant and Merchants) and the Barsanepan (Warriors and Aristocrats). See Also *Teroasian Empire Category:Monarchs Category:Mursian